The invention relates to a method for puff pastry in which puff pastry is formed using flour to which water and a fat composition are added.
In this application by flour is understood the meal fraction from which bran has been removed; by bran is understood: bran and/or germs and/or other cereal fractions which are left behind on the sieve when sieving cleaned and subsequently ground cereal grains.
In this application by a fat composition is understood: one or more fats which have possibly been admixed with water and other additives. Such fat compositions often comprise a water-and-fat emulsion. The use of such fat compositions in preparing puff pastry makes it desirable for them to be rather hard, plastically deformable and firm over a broad temperature range.
By vegetable fibre materials are understood: vegetable fibre materials which have not been modified or have been modified such that, nevertheless, the structure of the fibre has remained mainly intact.
A method that is often used for preparing puff pastry is the so-called French method. In this method a dough is obtained from flour, water plus optionally fat and other additives by kneading After adding a fat composition, puff pastry can be obtained from this dough. For this purpose the dough is rolled out, whereafter a fat layer is applied to the dough and the whole is folded. By rolling and folding repeatedly, puff pastry is obtained.
A second method for preparing puff pastry, which is called the Dutch method, is concerned with the addition of a fat composition in the form of small cubes, directly to the flour, whereafter a dough is kneaded while adding water and possibly additives. Puff pastry is obtained therefrom by repeatedly rolling out and folding.
Puff pastry obtained according to the above described methods can, after preparation, be stored well in the deep-freeze. When using the dough, optionally after rolling it out, all kinds of layered products like pies, almond-filled pastries, snacks etc. can be obtained therefrom by baking.
The above-mentioned methods are only applicable when using flour. However, besides flour, ground cereal also contains bran. Using flour containing this bran in the preparation of puff pastry detrimentally affects the rising of the puff pastry obtained therefrom. The puff pastry products obtained therefrom are mostly badly risen and have an unattractive appearance. The aerated structure, which is characteristic of puff pastry products, is substantially entirely absent. Also the use of flour, to which vegetable fibre material has been added, in preparing puff pastry appears to result in similar, substantially unrisen products.
The invention aims at providing a method for preparing puff pastry which contains vegetable fibre material, from which nevertheless a risen product can be obtained.